


Grand Wings

by IAMRANTZ



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fire, Fluff, Gay, Kinda Confusing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Reincarnation, Septiplier AWAY!, Simulation, Wings, YouTube, ill answer questions dont worry, like a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMRANTZ/pseuds/IAMRANTZ
Summary: Basically the prologue uwu





	1. Prologue

Some stories are told of a man, born with owl wings, living in the forest where the monsters lay. His wings were grand, when outstretched they were as long as the average bus. That is, if anyone ever saw a bus in this time. He had slick, black hair, along with chocolate brown eyes that would be covered by the most dark pair of shades. His attire, a red jacket with white on the shoulders and two stripes on the arms. Underneath, a plain white shirt. He would wear black jeans and some simple red sneakers.

The name they call him, Vanoss. 

His real name, Evan Fong. 

People in the cities, a month's length away from the remote forests, claim he is a hero. They say he has saved their young, the innocent, even the ones who have done wrong in their life. But no, Evan is no hero. He's a monster, just like the rest of the 'humans' that live in the forests.

Hunters, bringing guns and other lethal weapons, come to the forests to hunt down Evan and his kind. They want to rid of them, for they have killed many people. But why would they want to harm Evan, as he is portrayed as a hero? 

"They are all monsters, rid of them all! They bring evil to us all! Curses, and death!" The people, opposing the monsters, would cry. And so, people started to believe that they were trying to murder their beloved, the innocent, the people that had done every good in their life.

Vanoss was no longer a hero.

He was a villain.

Of course, Vanoss didn't know any of this. All he did was wander the forests, waiting, watching for anything that would happen.

He didn't know by meeting a few other monsters, and several hunters, that his life would take a turn for the worse.

Or would it take a happy route, where he would live happily ever after?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter was first published on Wattpad on December 26th, 2017.

"Come on, come on!" The owl boy mumbled to himself, his wings flapping stronger than ever before. His eyes narrowed upward, the clouds beckoning him to reach for them, his arm outstretching.

Yet his body plummeted, the clouds going far out of reach as he went back down to the fields. His body was limp, his brown eyes fixed towards the clouds that mocked him. He inhaled sharply, and prepared to hit the grass. He would get the air knocked out of him, and most likely break a few of his bones.

But he hit the water, gasping. He inhaled, idiotically, and flailed his arms and attempted to flap his wings to surface. But something grabbed ahold of him, dragging him under.

Until he suddenly saw the light.

And that light was the sun.

Darn it.

He gasped, coughing and spluttering. He opened his eyes, seeing a human. No, monster, with wings. Large, eagle wings and a concerned face. Behind him, a disappointed sea serpent. "You alright?" The eagle asked, a hand on his shoulder.

The owl flinched, scooting away from the eagle and serpent who had fairly shocked faces. "G-Get away!" He stammered with fear. This was his first time seeing others of his kind; he was fearful of most things.

"It's okay, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." The eagle reassured him, his eyes widened. The serpent spoke up next, his arms crossed loosely. "We saved your life, show a bit of respect, owl." The eagle looked behind his shoulder, glaring at the serpent. "David, he's probably in shock and he's scared," His voice was stern. "How about you scout the area and see if you can find Brian, alright? I'll tend to the owl."

David hesitated before nodding. "Fine." He sighed and turned to the river. He slipped in, and was soon gone. 'Brian... Why does that name ring a bell?' The owl thought, furrowing his eyebrows with frustration. "Earth to owl. Who are you?" The eagle snapped his fingers in his face, slightly agitated. "I've asked you this five times and all you've done is look like you're thinking about something. Forget your name or what?"

"Oh, no, sorry. My name's Evan. Evan Fong. Who are you?"

The eagle widened his eyes. "You're.. The hero. The one they call Vanoss." He breathed, his wings bristling slightly with shock. "You..." He was at loss of words.

"'Vanoss'? What are you talking about?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"You're a hero to the humans and you don't even know it. Wow." The eagle chuckled softly. "I'm Brock. I'll tell you about all this when I get you back to our camp," He then smiled to himself, his voice softening. "Brian's going to be so proud of me."

"What if I don't want to go back with you?" Evan suddenly snapped, glaring at him. "If you're popular, you're going to be hunted down. Your wings will be sold for millions, eyes for thousands, organs for hundreds. Anything that comes from your body will be sold to high rank people that have heard of you. Hell, probably even your cum." Brian said lowly.

Evan's face scrunched up with disgust. "A-Alright," he coughed awkwardly. "How do I know you won't kill me?" He asked, sceptical.

Brock exhaled and stood. "Our leader is Brian, the leader of the rebellion against the hunters. There aren't many of us, and all of us are monsters. We have someone in disguise as a hunter with the main hunters assigned from the man that basically controls all the sales of game from hunts. You'll be safe, hero."

"Stop acting as if I'm a prince or king. I told you my name, did I not?" Evan sighed, annoyed and a bit dramatically.

"Sorry, He- Evan." Brock outstretched his hand, smiling. "Come on. Since we can both fly, we'll be back at our base soon. You're a fast flyer with those wings, right? I would guess you can go beyond the clouds with those." Brock said with slight excitement; curiousity.

"I'm pretty fast, but..." Evan chuckled nervously and grabbed ahold of Brock's hand. The eagle pulled the owl up, both grunting slightly. "I'm not that strong enough to get past the clouds. I can barely get up to them."

Brock snorted, holding back laughter. "Ah, I see."

He then looked towards the water and glared. "Let's go. I have a feeling we're being watched." He said in a slight whisper, outstretching his wings and zooming off into the air.

Evan waited a few seconds, then did the same. He flew up into the air, the wind stabbing quickly and sharply at his face; a feeling he had gotten used to.

It was a feeling he absolutely started to hate.

"How far is it?" Evan shouted slightly once he was beside Brock. He looked over to him just as he glanced over at Evan.

"In the grand mountain. We have a cave in there." Brock pointed as Evan strained to see where he was pointing to. "Oh, cool." He tried to act like he could even see it.

"You can't even see it, can you?" Brock sighed, glaring just the slightest.

Evan chuckled softly. "Nope." He admitted.


	3. Chapter Two

Now, at the cave, Evan and Brock landed smoothly. It was a small cave with an exit at the top, which Evan immediately presumed it was for emergency exits. Inside, a boy with a monkey tail and what he presumed to be David sat inside, chatting silently. It took them a few moments to notice. "You're back with the stranger." David mumbled slightly as the monkeys eyes lit up with excitement. "You're the hero, Vanoss!" He gasped, a kid-like voice coming out of him. To be honest, it wasn't what Evan was expecting from someone his size.

His expression was a bit shocked and confused, which the boy took notice of fairly quickly. He let out a soft laugh and stood. "The name's Lui." He walked up to Evan and held out his hand, his voice now normal. Evan took Lui's hand and shook it firmly. "My name is-"

"Vanoss, hero of the civilians and has a high reward if found alive or dead. We know who you are." 

Evan turned after he let go of Lui's hand. Behind Brock was a man with half of his face metal, in replace of his eye was a red eye that shone through the shades he wore. "I'm Brian." He said simply. "Is Vanoss your actual name, or do you have a more simple one?" Brian raised an eyebrow with a sharp hiss added to end of it.

"Evan." Evan replied, crossing his arms. "My name's Evan." He watched as Brian walked into the cave more, eyes still fixed on the owl as he headed over to David. "What did you find, David?" He asked David first, eyes drifting from the owl, to Brock, then finally to the one who he had been speaking to.

"The remains of that fire dude." David exhaled. "And that shadow. They seemed to have set up camp by the river, but soon left. The fire was still lit, which I had to put out before it spread to the tall grasses," As he spoke, his fins twitched with uncertainty, yet excitement. "I'm guessing they went back to the old ruin temples." 

Brian exhaled sharply and looked over at Brock. "Was this hero all you found?" He asked, which the response he got was a slow, and embarrassed, nod.

The half robot bit his lip in thought, looking down at the stone floor. Evan looked over to Brock, who was silent and looking in Evan's general direction. "I...." Brock's gaze shifted to the ground, and nodded slowly.

"God-damn fucking useless-!" Brian curled his fingers into a fist, teeth clenching and eyes shutting tight. Evan took a step back, his breathing hitching. "I-I can leave-" Evan suggested.

"No!" Lui snapped, eyes going wide. "No, no no!" He begged. "Don't leave us- You- You can help us!" Lui looked towards Brian, who glared and clenched his teeth. "Let him leave, Lui." David leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Brian doesn't like him anyways, and besides," David glanced at Evan, "He doesn't have anything special about him." He murmured. 

Lui let out a sharp exhale, crossing his arms. "I refuse to believe he isn't special." He hissed sharply. "Don't you remember what he said? At the Burnt Town? What he said about him? Doesn't Brian believe him?" Lui looked over to David, as Brock and Brian were arguing about whether Evan would stay with them or not.

"You know Brian doesn't listen to the exiled ones, right? Nobody should. They were exiled for what they said, and you know this. You know what they said to us, Lui." David stood up straight and sighed. 

"Fine. It's decided." Brian looked towards Evan. "You'll be leaving." He declared. "Safe travels, Evan. I hope we can meet again in the future once Brian isn't being a total dick." Brock spat. "I'll fly with you for a bit, then let you go on your own. I can't stand to be in the same area as Brian right now."

Evan nodded slowly, turning to look at Lui and David. Lui, looking hurt, waved slightly to Evan as David nodded slightly, as if saying 'Farewell.' Evan stretched out his wings, and set off into the darkness of the night, with Brock trailing not too far behind him.

"I'm sorry you have to leave us." Brock said once the two landed in a large field, the two winged boys sitting under a tree that hid them fairly well. "Nah, It's fine. I mean, I've been alone almost all my life," Evan smiled softly, turning his head to look at Brock who had a slightly worried expression. "I'll be fine!" He reassured Brock.

"I know I even barely know you, but I feel like we have a strong connection to each other already, as if I needed to save you when you were in that river." Brock looked at the field, staring at a flashing light. "What's that?" Evan asked curiously, pointing to the bright light. "That's the hunters, the guys who hunt for us. They've recently been trying to find where our base is." Brock stood, exhaling. "I'd better be getting back, Brian will be out searching for me all night."

"Is that something he does regularly?" Evan asked with a slight tilt of his head. "Mhm. I have a feeling he loves me." He chuckled softly, looking away. Even though it was dark, Evan swore he saw a slight blush on the winged boys face. 

"Safe travels." Evan smiled softly to Brock, who returned the smile. "Of course. See you later, hm?" 

"Of course."

Brock waved slightly, running off into the fields a good distance away from Evan before spreading his wings, and flying off. Evan watched him go for a few moments or two, before turning his attention back to the bright light. Although getting caught by a few hunters sounded bad, he was fairly curious. 

"Oh, screw it." Evan said, and made his way towards the light.


	4. Chapter Three

Evan, now in the forest, wandered around with his eyes narrowed. The light was brighter than before, and at this point he didn't know exactly why he was getting closer, and closer to the light. It was slightly mesmerizing, in his opinion at least. The way it flashed in the same pattern, over and over again, lured him closer to it by the second.

His wings folded closer to him, allowing him to get through some tightly packed trees, a soft hiss escaping his lips as a thorn brushed against his arm. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see what was behind the light.

Click

He was nose-to-nose with the end of a gun.

\---

Brock landed in the cave, eyes fixed ahead and away from anyone else, especially Brian. "Brock, I need you to go out and-" He was cut off by Brock glaring his direction, before slipping into a smaller hole in the cave, where Lui and David would go if they wanted to get away from everything. 

Somewhere where Brian wasn't allowed to go into.

He slid down the hole and nearly trampled Lui as he entered. The boy looked up with a shocked expression, then smiled softly. "Hey." Lui whispered, putting his index finger to his lips slightly and pointed to Davids secluded area, filled with water, where he mainly slept instead of sleeping up in the cave.

The small hole was fairly nice, it let the two lovebirds sleep away from all the drama that would go all the way to midnight between Brian and Brock. 

"Hey. I got Evan back down to the fields safely. Hopefully he's smart enough not to go near the light of the hunters." Brock sighed, sitting down next to Lui, who yawned. "Hopefully. He's strong, though. I really wouldn't worry too much." Lui smiled softly. "He'll survive."

Brock nodded. "I..." He inhaled sharply. "I'm just worried."

"Don't worry, we all are." Lui smiled reassuringly. 

Brock stood, stretching. "I better go deal with Brian's shit. If I survive I'll come back later to sleep, alright?" Brock looked down to Lui, who nodded. "Alright." He smiled softly, his attention turning to David who stirred in his sleep in the small pond, formed as a serpent. "That really is the only way he can sleep peacefully, huh?" Brock commented.

Lui chuckled, nodding. "Yeah."

Brock climbed out of the hole just in time to be nose-to-nose with Brian, as he was trying to see into the hole that the three were in.

"Ah- Hello Brock." Brian chuckled nervously. "I was wanting to talk to you about the situation with that owl." 

Brock stood and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the cave. "Alright. What about him?" He titled his head. "He's practically too dangerous, we can't risk letting him in for the safety of our group-"

"What do you mean too dangerous?!" Brock suddenly snapped, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, taking a step forward. "He could bring the hunters here if he gets himself in trouble!" Brian yelled, hissing.

"He's smart enough to not-" Brock had tried to take a step towards the exit, yet he was cut off by Brian pushing him back into the cave, and into a wall. Brian sprinted over to where Brock was, slamming his hands on the wall on each side of him. "Don't you dare leave again. Do you know how much I care about you?" Brian's face turned from anger to worry in a matter of seconds. 

"I... I do." Brock exhaled. "But I don't think you care about the rest of us equally." Brock glanced away, going silent for a few moments. "I rarely get to tell people this," Brian started to speak after the silence, leaning his face a tad bit closer to Brock. "But I love you. You..." Brian hesitated. "You do know that, right? I love you so much, I would be devastated to lose you. My heart would shatter into a million pieces, hell, I'd kill myself just for a chance to see you again." 

Brock trembled slightly, shutting his eyes as Brian took a step back. "I'm sorry." Brian mumbled. "I'll leave you alone." Brian turned towards the exit, walking a good few steps before arms wrapped around his waist, Brock's head nuzzling into the crook of his neck from behind. "I love you too, alright? Please don't leave me or anyone alone. I get you're trying to make sure I'm safe, but do me a favor and make sure everyone else is safe. That includes Evan, a-and the two at the temple, and Jonath-"

"Jonathan is dead, Brock. I can't help him. But the others, I will. I promise, just for you." Brian exhaled. "If I could I would bring Jonathan back. He was the best hunter that we could have ever asked for, and now he's dead because of me." Brian exhaled.

"It wasn't your fault, Brian, but thank you." Brock let go of his waist, taking a step back or two.

Brian nodded and turned around, his eyes darting at Brock's eyes, then to his lips, constantly. "I know that things have been tough at the moment, with the two leaving us and now Evan's situation, but..." Brock stepped closer to Brian again, taking his hand in his own. "...We'll figure this out. Together." 

Brian forced a smile, something he had to usually do, and leaned down to be slightly eye level with Brock. He tilted his head up, and leaned down to connect their lips.


	5. Chapter Four

Evan stared, wide eyed, at the person who had the gun against his head. His breathing hitched as the person narrowed their eyes. "Who are you?" They asked, lowering the gun slightly. "You human or monster?"

Confused in more ways than one, Evan shifted his wings. "Er- Monster. I have huge-ass wings on my back, do you think that's considered 'being human'?" Evan chuckled slightly as the person lowered their gun even more, wide eyed and open mouth.

"Shit- you're-" The person looked around, then whispered. "Vanoss. The monster that has a high reward if he's killed." They exhaled. "Listen- I don't want to kill you. You've done no harm to me, or any other human. Please, just leave before my friend finds you."

Evan's eyes narrowed in attempt to see the person, guessing a human male, better. "Eh- where should I go? Nowhere is relatively safe and the only other place I know won't even let me be with them anymore."

The human hesitated before grabbing Evan and running into the forest. "Ow- hey! My wings arent that small you know, the twigs really hurt!" Evan snapped.

The human halted, turning around. His eyes were covered by a cloth, most of his brown hair was covered by his grey hoodie with rabbit ears sticking up out of the top of it. "Alright- I'm Ohm, real name is Ryan. Call me whichever one you want."

Evan nodded. "I'm Evan." He smiled.

"Glad to know. Alright- since you have nowhere to go I can probably help you. But it's honestly risky." Ryan exhaled, biting his lip and looking down.

"I can honestly fly away from here." Evan mumbled. "My friends would find you in a heartbeat." Ryan commented.

"It's dark. They wouldn't be able to see me easily."

Ryan hesitated again. "True."

"I can find a safe place to sleep and meet you in that tree," Evan pointed to where the fields would be. "In the large fields. Then you can help me. I'm not sure why you want to, but I suppose any help would be great since everything is just..." Evan exhaled. "So confusing right now."

Ryan nodded. "Alright! See you there, Van- Evan."

\---

Evan sat in the tree in the fields, eyes scanning over the tall grass that swayed side by side, almost mesmerizing. If he looked towards the treeline closely, he could see a figure heading towards him with another figure at the treeline. 

"Be careful, Ryan." The person said to the boy with covered eyes, his face full of unnecessary worry. "I will, I will." Ryan turned around with a smile. "You don't always need to worry about me. I can protect myself, Luke."

"We lost Tyler because he saw something flying in the sky. He said it fell and he wanted to check it out. I told him to come back to the base after. He waited for him for days, Ryan. He's probably dead now." Luke sighed. "I don't want that to happen to you just because you saw something, just like he did."

"I'll be quick. Promise. I won't become like Tyler." Ryan walked back to Luke, placing his hand on Luke's pale cheek. "I can't stand to be alone. You know that." Luke leaned his head towards Ryan's hand, placing his own on top of it.

"I know, I know. Now, let me go be a curious little bunny and go into the fields. I'll be careful." Ryan leaned forward, kissing Luke's forehead. He had to stand on his toes to do so.

Luke pulled Ryan closer to him, kissing him on his soft, pink lips for a good few seconds. "Just in case you don't come back, I'll have that to remember you by."

Ryan chuckled softly, shaking his head and removing his hand from Luke's cheek once his partner let it fall to the side. "See you in a bit." Ryan smiled, turning and walking off. Towards the tree, and Evan.


	6. Chapter Five

Ryan stood at the base of the tree, staring up at the owl who grinned and waved slightly, hopping down to be at semi eye level with the hunter. The hunters breathing hitched in slight alarm, taking a few steps back. "Ah- Sorry." Evan chuckled a bit. "Anyways, about finding a place for me to stay that's safe?" Evan tilted his head, crossing his arms slightly.

"Oh, right," Ryan exhaled softly. He pulled out a map, sitting down on the slightly wet grass and rolled it out to show its full form. He pointed in the middle of the map, showing a small, black dot with some words written by it. "Alright. So we're right here," He then slid his finger to the right, towards a square that had some words written in the middle of it. 

"That's the abandoned temple. As long as nobody is there, you should be fine to stay there. If you want, I can lead you to it." Ryan said, looking up at Evan's puzzled expression. "Ah- please do." He chuckled.

Ryan nodded, glancing behind him and standing. "Come with me," the boy turned around, Evan following close behind. "I guess I have no choice now but to introduce you to my partner and mentor. He's a fellow hunter but doesn't believe that you did any good for us... Humans." Ryan was hesitant to say the word 'Human'. "Ryan- what's under your hoodie besides your hair?" 

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the ground. "Nothing else besides my hair. Now, come on." He muttered, hissing slightly and continuing to walk, yet at a faster pace. Evan let out a sharp sigh and followed, his wings bristling with curiosity of what could be underneath the hoodie the boy wore. Then again, it could just be his hair and he didn't turn out to be part rabbit. Yet the fact that the ears on the hoodie always stay upright or they move slightly, acting as if they were real ears, made him a bit skeptical. 

"You're lying." Evan whispered. He looked up at Ryan's ears as he said those words, seeing the rightmost ear twitch as he snapped. "No, I'm not lying." He grumbled. 

Evan grinned, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket. He had said the words so quietly, it would have been almost impossible for Ryan to hear. Yet since rabbits are known for their excellent hearing, he had enough information to prove to Ryan that he was, indeed, part rabbit.

But he didn't want to bother him with so many questions that he had and the fact that he could be hiding a secret that he didn't wish for any others to know about. They were approaching the treeline fairly quickly now that their pace was a bit faster than before, so they halted at the trees for a good few moments. "Luke!" Ryan called into the forest, gripping his gun with a nervous look on his face, breathing hitching occasionally as the ears on his hoodie twitched, moving slightly. 

Ryan soon aimed the gun at a figure who came out of the bushes, who had his own gun out as well, aiming directly at Evan. "Ryan- behind you!" Luke shrieked, pulling the trigger at the same time Evan had launched into the air with the presumed rabbit. "Evan-! We have to go back down there and tell him you're friendly!" Evan tossed Ryan into the air for a few seconds, before catching him bridal-style. The boy wrapped his arms around Evan's neck instinctively, but his gaze was fixed to the ground.

"Trying to tell him I'm friendly won't do any thing-" Ryan suddenly let go, rolling out of Evan's arms. "I hope one of you catches me." Ryan said before he had started to plummet back down to the ground. "Shit-!" Evan gasped, diving down in attempt to catch the rabbit. "This was a really, really dumb move, Ryan!" Evan screamed.

"I know!" Ryan replied, fear hinting in his voice as his eyes widened. Luke's body came into view as he held out his arms, hoping to catch the rabbit. Just before Ryan was about to fall into the safety of his partners arms, to be held close to Luke's body as the black haired man screamed at the boy on how idiotic he was, Evan snatched the boy and landed harshly on the grass, stumbling and nearly falling over. "Ngh-!" Evan struggled to keep his footing, flapping his wings to keep himself up.

Luke aimed his gun at Evan once he had it in his hands, himself struggling to keep aim on Evan. He gave up, groaning and lowering the gun. Evan soon fell over with an "Oof!" escaping his lips as Ryan let out a hiss. "Ow." 

Ryan sat up, then rolled over onto the grass with a sharp exhale. He shut his hidden eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. The boy attempted to calm his racing heart as Evan sat up with a sharp hiss. "I think you broke something, Ry-" The cock of a gun stopped the owl from talking. 

Ryan instantly sprang up to his feet, his hoodie falling off his head. "Luke, stop!" He wailed, rabbit ears pinned to his head as his eyes filled with tears. Luke froze, staring at the boy who he had known for so long, who he had known to be a human, who hunted monsters alongside him. Ryan, a monster that he loved. The boy who he had kill so many of his kind, who had to witness monsters who could have been his former friends before he was most likely captured and reverted to go against his own kind.

It made Luke's heart drop, his eyes widening with shock and regret. Luke cared for the now known monster, so much to the point where he would kill himself to save his partner. Luke let the gun fall to his side, taking a step back or two. Evan stood fairly quickly, standing close to Ryan as tears fell down his cheeks. "I had to keep this secret to you for so long, Luke. The secret that I was a monster for so, so damn long. I was so scared that you would try to kill me. You would leave me and I would be so along. I didn't want you to find out- I'm-"

Evans eyes were fixed on the gun Luke held in his trembling hands. Waiting, watching for a slight movement that could lead to either one of the boys deaths. He was ready to save Ryan, himself, but not Luke. 'No. Luke's a hunter. Even if Ryan would be devastated that Luke was dead, it would be better for us hunters to stay alive.' 

Just as Luke aimed the gun, enraged in the fact that Ryan would keep something so serious from him, Evan grabbed a hold of Ryan, flying up into the air as the gunshot rang through the air. He needed to get out of there. "Ryan, where's the temple again?"

Through sobs and sniffles, Ryan replied, "That way." He pointed somewhere towards a treeline in the distance. Evan nodded, exhaling as he heard multiple gunshots before he heard silence. Ryan buried his face in Evan's chest, arms wrapped around Evan's neck. "He isn't dead, is he? He can't be dead. He wouldn't do that. He's smarter then that. He didn't kill himself, right, Evan?" Ryan asked frantically.

"No. He's still alive, I promise."

...

'I can't hold that promise.'


	7. Chapter Six

Evan landed at the temple where Ryan had told him about, looking up at it with determined eyes. Soft snores came from the rabbit, his loosely wrapped arms around his neck tightening as he mumbled. "Are we here?" He asked in a semi-tired voice, yawning after he spoke.

Evan didn't blame the boy for sleeping. It took quite a while to get there and his wings were killing him. His arms were sore from keeping them in the same position for almost nearly two or three hours. Yet he endured it, mainly for Ryan's sake. Who knew what could have happened if Evan landed in the forest and ended up closing his eyes? Ryan could have gotten hurt by a much more powerful monster. Or worse- died.

"I think so." Evan said. Ryan opened his eyes, twitching his grey ears that had been revealed to Evan a while ago. Evan set down the rabbit, who looked up at the temple, biting his lower lip in thought. He walked around, making sure to look at every inch of the entrance before turning around with his hands on his hips. He smiled and said, "Yep! This is the one!"

Ryan proceeded to walk inside, making Evan yelp in alarm. Fearing for the safety of the rabbit, he raced to stand close to the boy, protective wings outstretching around Ryan. "I can take care of myself, you know." Ryan huffed, crossing his arms with his eyes glaring sideways at the owl. Evan responded with a chuckle, shrugging. "Can't be too careful, right?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and stopped in the middle. "This place doesn't seem too bad for you to stay in, right? I might have to stay here, too." Ryan muttered the last bit, glancing around. His eyes locked on a certain railing of the so-called temple, left foot tapping slightly in anticipation. "We aren't alone," Evan spoke up, looking down at Ryan's foot. "Right?" Ryan bit his lower lip, growling slightly. "And who are you, hm? Breaking into my home and claiming it?" A new, yet familiar, voice spoke up.

Evan shot his head up to where he could hear the voice, eyes widening to the point where they couldn't. His wings fluffed up as one of them wrapped around Ryan, holding the boy in place whilst his body was covered. Evan's main objective was to keep Ryan safe. The guy was helping him, and needed his help. He was weak, even if Ryan claimed he was able to defend himself and others. "I'd like to ask you the same before I answer any of your questions." Evan retorted, furrowing his eyebrows as he kept his eyes to the railings, eyes shifting around frantically in search for the stranger.

"I'm afraid you already know me," the stranger chuckled softly. "So why don't you refresh my mind and tell me your full name, owl? Or would you rather me call you 'Owl'?" Evan clenched his fists, exhaling. "Evan. Evan Fong." He replied. A figure jumped out of the shadows, chuckling. "Hey, Craig! He's that hero you always hear those wanderers talking about!" A dark-skinned male exclaimed, quickly after being smacked in the face by a rock, lit by fire. "You dumbass!" Craig hissed, exhaling and looking to Evan.

"Hello. I'm Craig Thompson. Better known as the guy that set the village you loved on fire. I'm also the guy who saved your life after I did so." Craig exhaled with a shrug, eyes glancing at Marcel. Evan had widened his eyes, gasping with his wings fluffing up with excitement. He let out as light squeal and wrapped his arms around the boy that could manipulate fire, laughing. "I never got to thank you for saving me!" He said happily, earning a slight awkward chuckle that came from Craig's chapped lips. 

'Things wont be too bad from now on, right?'

'Yeah, sure.'


	8. Chapter Seven

Craig lit the fireplace with ease, looking up at Evan with a sly grin as he did so. Evan smirked slightly, exhaling contently. "So," Craig crossed his legs on the chair that he was sitting on. "How'd you meet that lil' rabbit of yours? You do know who he is, right?" Craig tilted his head with slight curiosity, to which Evan raised an eyebrow to. "A hunter? Yeah, I know about that." 

Simultaneously, Craig and Marcel widened their eyes. They looked to each other, then Ryan. The rabbit looked away, clenching his teeth. 'Please. Don't tell him.' Ryan begged in his mind, to which Marcel whispered to Craig, who nodded. "Yeah. That. We didn't know you knew. It kind of shocked us, my apologies." Craig sighed. "It isn't something that gets known often. Is... That how you met him?" Craig seemed slightly hesitant with the words he was saying. Evan didn't seem to take notice, however.

"Yeah. He was about to shoot me, but then he realized who I was. He spared me, and tried to help me. The day after that," Evan looked to Ryan, who seemed tense. "He lead me here." Evan noticed that Ryan relaxed. It didn't seem like a splendid idea to mention Luke. It would be either the two across from them don't know who Luke is, or they have a bad reputation with the monsters. 'I mean, who wouldn't have a bad reputation with a hunter like Luke? He didn't seem too hesitant to kill me, at times.' Evan sighed. 

Marcel raised an eyebrow at Evan, but shook his head when Craig nudged him slightly, as if asking him to do something. "It's getting late, hm?" Craig stood, placing his index finger and middle finger at the fire. "We should all get some rest." Craig looked to Marcel, who nodded. "The moon is rising. I'll lead you two to your separate rooms. We have a spacious area to work with here." Marcel stood, walking off to a staircase that lead to a basement. "There are some spare rooms down here. I'm not sure if they're are any monsters trying to take refugee or spiders, so you can take care of them yourselves," He glanced behind his shoulder to Evan and Ryan, who had followed. "Right?"

Ryan's breathing hitched slightly, eyes widening. "I- Yeah! Of course!" He said, determined that he was actually able to protect himself. When, they all knew, he probably couldn't. "I'll take care of him." Evan exhaled.

Marcel nodded, hopping down the stairs quickly with the owl and rabbit following the boy who could turn into a cloud of smoke. Ryan shot and annoyed glare at Evan. 'God. I know he might be capable of self defense, but he'd instantly die if he were to be put in a one on one situation. Luke seems to have obviously been babying him. The way he was holding the gun the first time we met- he was shaking and had a loose hold on it. The kid doesn't even know how to hold a gun, and is way too trustworthy.' Evan exhaled. 'I don't want him to hold a grudge on me for me wanting to protect him.'

"Here's where the rabbit can sleep," Marcel pointed to one room. Then, to the other, which looked exactly like the other one besides there wasn't a lamp in the room. Where you, the owl, may sleep." He glanced to the taller male, who nodded. "Alright." He exhaled, glancing at Ryan who furrowed his eyebrows when Evan looked over to him.

'Caught ya starin'.' Evan chuckled in his head, watching Marcel say nothing else, turning around and walking back up the stairs. Ryan instantly went into his room, leaving Evan out into the large room. He glanced around the area before slipping into his own room, sitting on the bed and placing his head in his hands. "Ugh." He groaned slightly, looking up when he heard footsteps echo in the large room, coming to a halt at his doorway. "Evan."

He looked to the person, who was Craig when the nearby candle lit up to expose the boys face. "Before you met Ryan... Did you meet anybody?" He asked softly. "Perhaps... An eagle, robot, monkey, and serpent..?" The boy tilted his head. Evan nodded slowly, and hesitantly. "Yeah. Brock was the one who found me. I was drowning. He saved me from doing so, and behind him was David. Brock lead me back to their base. Then I met Lui, and... Brian." Evan spat out the robots name. "Lui was excited to see me, despite never meeting before. Mainly because of my... Popularity."

"And Brian wasn't so kind to me." Evan ran a hand through his hair, earning a chuckle from Craig. "He isn't kind to anyone besides Brock. He has a thing for that damn eagle. I despise it." Craig crossed his arms. "He always pushed me under the bus and gave me all the difficult tasks, things that I wasn't capable of. 'Cross the river and get to the main hunter base, alone.' How am I supposed to cross the river, when the only place you can cross is so far away from us? If I did that, it would take a day to get there. I can't jump over it, it's too wide. And I most definitely cannot swim. I'd die."

"So I had no choice but to use the bridge, that was maybe a half a day away from the main base. We had several, this place included, but that's not important. I had finally got to the hunters main base, when I found Brian and Brock there. They had already done the job that I was supposed to do. 'Brock flew me here. You were taking too long.' He had scolded me. 'You can't even do such a simple job in just a day? How pathetic. Both you and Marcel. You can't do anything right, can you?' He made me feel like the scum of the whole earth. Marcel hadn't gained full control of his powers, and Brian gave him shit for it. Up until the point we met Marcel, he wasn't aware he had his supernatural powers. For all he knew, he was human. But he wasn't."

"He found out when I met him. I was trying to kill him, and he turned into a puff of smoke right before my eyes, and floated off into the forest. Of course, I followed him. I was lead to believe that he was a hunter, a threat. I wanted to prove useful to Brian, so I wanted to kill him and bring him his body so Brian would just finally realize I could be useful to him and our group. When Marcel finally stopped, with tears running down his face as he did so, I tackled him and tried to apologize for attacking him. I started to tell him I was a fellow monster and was willing to help him. He was so confused, and trusted me. Since he was a newfound monster, he wouldn't be accepted back into the main base of the hunters, where he was stationed and lived. They would eventually find out he was a monster and kill him mercilessly."

"I brought him back with me to the base. Brian immediately pinned him to the wall and yelled at me. 'Why the hell did you bring a hunter here?! Do you fucking know how much danger you just put us all in?' I yelled back at him, being an idiot. 'I just wanted to do something useful for once!' And he slapped me with his other hand, his other arm being pinned to Marcel's neck. If it wasn't for David pushing Brian away, Marcel would be dead by now." Craig sighed. "I'm sorry, I've been rambling for a while now, huh?"

Evan shook his head. "I don't mind. You can continue, if you wish to." Craig shook his head. "No, no. I don't want to waste anymore of your time with my sappy backstory. Anyways, it ended with me taking Marcel and running away to their most dead base, where some other monsters lived. They were all dead when we got there, so we made this our home. We just hide down here, and close off the entrance to here when anyone comes around. Or, we just kill them and throw their bodies into the river. Of course- we wouldn't kill anyone in the main group, unless they'd come down here." Craig said. "I'll get going now, have a good rest." Evan nodded. "You too."

Craig nodded slightly, turning and walking back to the stairs. He took a glance back at Evan, who was watching the fire-monster go. Craig smiled softly, walking up the stairs. Evan sighed, blowing out the candle and lying down on the bed, facing the wall as his wings faced the middle of the room. He shut his eyes, attempting to sleep with all the information he gathered from Craig still lingering in his mind.


	9. Chapter Eight

"Evan!"

Evan jolted awake, eyes wide and scrambling to get out of the bed, panting slightly as he ran up the stairs, his steps silent as he looked to the entrance. A stranger with a knife against Ryan's neck, back facing the interior of the temple with Craig and Marcel outside. "Shit-!" Evan hissed as silently as he was able to. He was panicking, eyes darting around the room for any sign of a weapon he could use to hit the stranger with. 

His eyes landed on a metal pole lying on the ground. He ran over to it, snatching it. 'Convenient.' He ran up to the stranger, swinging and hitting the person on the head. The person yelped, falling onto the floor and slicing Ryan's neck just slightly. It wasn't a deep cut, thankfully, yet Ryan instantly placed his trembling hands on his neck and let out a sharp cry. Craig immediately ran over to the rabbit as Evan placed his foot on the strangers chest, who had a hood on his face. 

Evan leaned down and ripped it off, revealing a man with brown hair and stern, blue eyes. Evan clenched his teeth and put more pressure on the mans chest. "You're staying here." He spat as Marcel walked up to the other side of Evan. Craig had already lead Ryan to a chair, working on his wound, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to look at the owl and shadow.

"Let me go. I won't tell anyone about this place if you just let me live." The man spoke, a bit frantically as he struggled under Evan's weight. The owl took a glance at Marcel, to which he shook his head. "I wouldn't risk it. We don't know if he's telling the truth or not." He crossed his arms. "For all we know, he could get up and stab one of us, then the other, then run out leaving Craig and Ryan alone. Then he would come back with friends, and if Craig and Ryan hadn't left, capture them and interrogate them to get the information on where the main base is. You know what happens after that."

Evan nodded, exhaling slightly. "Main base gets figured out, and then all the others." He muttered, Marcel nodding. "Exactly." 

"Come on, please! You gotta trust me." The man grunted, trying to shove Evan's foot off. "I won't do that, I swear! I swear on my life!" He wheezed. "Can you at least make it so- ngh- I can breathe, dammit! You're gonna kill me!" He hissed.

"Let him go, Evan."

Evan's head shot up to see Brian, arms crossed with a stern look on his face. The hunter's eyes seemed to light up when he saw the half robot. "He's a hunter, Brian! Why would it be such a splendid idea to let him go?!" The owl exclaimed, yet stepped off when Marcel nudged the owl towards him.

Evan stumbled slightly, standing beside Marcel with a confused, and slightly angered, expression. The hunter hopped up onto his feet, grinning at Brian. "Now, come on, you don't need to be associating with these... Traitors." 

Just that word made Craig clench his fists, opening his mouth to yell at the robot, but Ryan slapped his hand over Craig's mouth with a sigh. "Don't. It wont do any good to yell. He's right, you know. All three of us are traitors to the main base." The rabbit said softly, taking note that Brian and the hunter had left, including Evan who sneaked in the brambles, listening to their conversation.

"Thanks! Uh... Brian?" The hunter thanked, a bit confused with the situation as much as Evan was. "Yeah, yeah." Brian huffed. "I was going to kill you, since you're on our territory, but you actually proved useful. If you hadn't gone to that temple, and tried to kill one of my former spies, I wouldn't have found the other two and that damn owl."

Evan grit his teeth, wings flexing slightly when the hunter chuckled. "I was just trying to ki- research! Research them! I-I was trying to gather information on you m-monsters! Y-You- uh- You see, I was sent down by a- uh- team of scientists, y'know? And they- er- wanted me to observe some and wri-write down their daily routines, how they act, and- yeah-?"

Brian raised an eyebrow, a bit skeptical about the story, but shrugged it off. "Mmmhmm." Brian crossed his arms. "I best be going. And Evan," Brian turned to look at the owl, who stood up quickly with semi wide eyes, his breathing hitched.

"I would advise not trying to crouch down in some tall grass with those gigantic-ass wings."


	10. Chapter Nine

The hunter came back the very next day.

Evan crouched at the top of the temple, watching the hunter look around the base, not bothering to glance up at the owl who stalked his prey. The owl grit his teeth as the boy hesitantly took out a camera, an item Evan had got used to when he used to save people in the village.

The village that was gone.

He shook his head of the thought and looked down at the hunter take pictures of the temple. It was as if he was backing up his story. Which, it seemed logical that people would want to research them. He flexed his wings, raising an eyebrow when the boy let the camera hang around his neck, and take out a journal and pen. He seemed to be either writing or drawing something. If Evan wanted to see, he would have to sneak behind him, which would be easy.

Evan slipped down the side of the temple, sneaking in the more taller grass until he was behind the hunter. He peeked over his shoulder, seeing him drawing what it seemed to be the temple on the right page of the book. On the other side, writing. "Are you drawing the temple?" Evan asked.

The hunter yelped, jumping away from the owl with wide eyes. "Holy shit!" The hunter looked down at the curious owl, then gulped. He hesitantly showed the owl the book, to which the owl raised an eyebrow. "So you really are a researcher, huh?" He watched as the hunter flipped through the book, showing sketches of many different monsters, places, and plants. Some other pages were filled with words, but Evan was more interested in the drawings. 

"My fathers a hunter, the main boss of all of them, in fact. He sent me out to hunt you and your kind, along with maybe two other guys. He wanted me to bring back more game than the other two, but before I left, some guy with green hair ran up to me and told me to research them, and that it would be better to find out more about them, or something like that." The hunter shrugged. "'Tyler, you need to do this for the sake of all monsters and hunters.' Is what he said... I-I think."

"Your name's Tyler?" Evan asked with a slight tilt of his head, looking up at the hunter with curiosity. "Uh- Yeah. Yeah, my name's Tyler." He glanced away for a second, shutting the notebook with a sigh. "I really, really don't want to hurt any of you. But when I came yesterday, I was so scared that I took one of you guys into hostage thinking that if I threatened to kill them, I'd be able to run off or something." 

"But then I came in, then Brian." Evan exhaled softly, shifting his wings with a sigh. "I'm- I'm sorry for thinking you were just a regular hunter. I'm glad I got to realize who you were, though." Evan smiled softly. "Hey-! Why don't you draw me?" The owl's eyes lit up with excitement. Tyler chuckled, shrugging. "Alright, sure."

"Extend your wings so I can get a full view of them." Tyler said as Evan backed up, reaching into his pocket and placing a pair of sunglasses on his face. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his right foot, extending his wings. He looked to Tyler's face, full of joy. But yet, he could seem to sense just a bit of fear from the researcher. His eyes would dart from Evan, to the notebook, to the forest. Or maybe that was because he was observing the area? His hands and fingers were shaking, moving his position every so often. 'I mean, I don't truly know how people that draw do things, so...' He rolled his shoulders back, observing the area around him. 

After a few hours, Tyler let out a sigh, lowing the book. "Done. Wanna look?" The owl didn't hesitate to jump over to the human, looking at the well-done sketch made of him. "It's awesome!" Evan gasped.

"Th-Thanks." Tyler looked away with a smile. "I should probably get going now. The hunters that I'm with must be getting worried about me by now." He opened up a satchel that rest on his side, the strap on his right shoulder, the bag on his left side. He placed the book in it, sighing. "I hope to see you again." He smiled softly, look up to Evan who returned the smile. "Me too."

After an hour or two since the human left, Evan finally entered the temple. He had been sitting outside, looking out into the fields, Ryan or Craig occasionally walking out to ask if he was okay. Marcel would come out and sit down beside the owl, then stand and walk back inside. 

"Welcome." Ryan greeted with a grin. Evan responded with a smile. "Hey. Where's Craig and Marcel?" He asked, glancing around the area. "They're sleeping. Said something about wanting to get to bed everything. I mean, that's what Craig said. He just dragged Marcel with him." 

Evan nodded slowly, exhaling. "Well, there's still daylight out. How about we go for a walk?" Evan tilted his head. "Can't hurt to actually see the sun for once, huh?" Evan nudged the rabbit. "Shut up, I had a good reason to be inside for the whole day." Ryan huffed, his ears lowering slightly. "Chill, chill. I was joking." 

"How was I supposed to know that!" Ryan snapped, more in a jokingly manner than a rude one, grabbing hold of Evan's wrist and dragging him out of the temple. "You wanted to go on a walk, right? Then lets go on this damn walk!" Ryan was dragging Evan along, the Owl smiling softly up ahead. He took notice of the fact that Ryan's pace was slowly slowing down, his ears slowly lifted up, and the rabbit's hand was slowly, but surely, slipping down from Evan's wrist to his hand.

Trying to speed things up just a bit, Evan lifted his hand and quickly intertwined their fingers. Ryan's breathing hitched, his face tinting red. "O-Oh." The boy looked up at Evan, then quickly looked away when he noticed the owl right beside him, grinning down at the boy. "Want me to let go? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

"No-! No- I-I mean, you don't... Have to." Ryan muttered, scooting his body closer to Evan. "I haven't felt this safe ever since I said goodbye to Luke before I went to meet you at the tree..." Ryan sighed. "Just tell me at anytime you want me to let go, and I will. No questions asked. Promise." Evan flexed his wings.

"Alright." Ryan exhaled, his body relaxing as they walked around the forest. The chirps of the birds and the sounds of nature was relaxing... Despite the occasional groans and cries of the wounded monsters who begged for help. At those times, Evan covered Ryan's eyes and ears, even though the rabbit would protest and say 'I can see these things! I'm not a kid!'

'...Ryan has a boyfriend. I feel so... Disgusting for just holding his damn hand, and holding him close, and kissing the top of his forehead whenever he asked me to do so in his soft, cute little voice.'

'I'm in love with him. I think I'm truly am. He's in love with a hunter and me, as far as I know. I don't want to steal him away from anyone else, yet I want him to be happy and feel comfortable in this situation.'

Evan let out a sigh, letting his arm that was now around Ryan's shoulders fall to his side, halting in place.

He opened his mouth, his eyes averting the rabbit's, who was most likely looking up to him with confusion.

"I'm so, so sorry Ryan, but I don't- I don't think this is right."


	11. Chapter Ten

Ryan's breathing hitched for a moment or two, his ears drooping. "No, no! Don't be sorry, Evan. I should be the one apologizing. I'm fully aware that I have someone- someone that cares about me and loves me more than a family sort of love already... And I'm sitting out here, away from him and- and falling in love with some person who- who he tried to- to kill and..." The boy trailed off, sniffling. "Fuck, I'm such a bad boyfriend! He hates me now, doesn't he Evan? He hates me because I'm one of you! This dumbass monster who kept this a secret from his boyfriend from so long because he was so scared that the only person who loved him would-"

Evan brought the rabbit into a hug, shushing him as he pet his head. Ryan let out soft sobs, gripping Evan's shirt. "I ended up falling in love with you because you were being so nice to me. I was so dumb to even fall in love with you when you're already with someone. It's my fault, Ryan." Evan whispered, the boy shaking his head furiously. "Shut up! It's my fault! It's my fucking fault!" Ryan cried out. "Just shut up and agree with me that it's my fault!"

Evan went silent, flapping his wings gently as the boys sniffles died down. "C'mon... Let's get out of here." He picked up the rabbit, bridal style might I add, spreading his wings and flying into the air as gently as he was able to. The rabbit quickly wrapped his arms around Evan's neck as the owl started to fly back to the temple. "We should just get some rest. It'll be better that way." 

Ryan nodded, leaning his head against Evan's chest. Evan soon landed on the top of the temple, glancing out at the fields. He hopped down, right at the entrance, and set down Ryan. The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm... I'm sorry." Ryan exhaled. "I just..." 

Evan let out a 'sh' noise and walked inside the temple. "Let's just let that interaction leave our minds. We should get to sleep." Evan glanced behind his shoulder, seeing the rabbit nod his head and follow Evan down to where they were told to sleep.

Evan slipped into his room, Ryan doing the same. He heard the other boy shuffling around the room, before the shuffling stopped. Evan lied down on his bed, drifting off to sleep.

Footsteps, someone walking? No, running. His eyes slowly opened, sitting up to see Ryan run up the stairs. "Ryan-!?"

The rabbit was already out the door, disappearing into the forest as Evan tried to keep up, failing. He skidded to a halt. Letting out a soft exhale and running a hand through his hair, wings drawing in closer to his body. He felt like he had failed to protect Ryan. Although he was never asked to, he believed that he let Luke down. '..If that makes sense.' Evan exhaled.

Evan was hesitant to walk back to the temple, head hanging low as his wings slowly started to droop. "Was it my fault?" Evan asked himself. 

"Nah, I wouldn't think it was. I mean, he might just be running off to blow off steam and try to forget that awkward moment. But dang was that awkward." 

Evan shot his head up, looking around to locate the new voice. "Wh-Who are you? Where are you?" Evan asked, crossing his arms with a small huff escaping his lips. "Call me Delirious. I was sent in this world to make sure you and your group are doing fine. Everyone seems to be alive and fine..." A boy in a blue hoodie, with fluffy black hair and a hockey mask on his face hopped down from a tree, holding a clipboard in his hand. "Evan Fong... Aged Twenty-Six... Went into simulation a year ago... Healthy? Yes. Injured?" Delirious looked at the owl, glancing around.

"Ah- what are you doing...?" Evan muttered, taking a step back. "Oh-! This is the first time you've seen me! I'm helping out Felix, the simulation host, make sure his main test subjects are doing fine. God, it's been a year since we sent you in. Do you even remember anything?" Delirious asked, leaning forward and lifting up his mask, revealing bright blue eyes, a pale face, and clown makeup. 

Evan's breathing hitched. "J-Jonathan-" He took multiple steps back, his heart racing as the boy let out a laugh. "So you remember me? Do you remember Felix? Being tested to go into the simulation? This place? Your boyfriend?" He asked.

Evan's eyes were wide, full of confusion and disbelief. He shook his head, "No, no, you're-" Evan spread his wings, launching into the air. He floated in the air for a bit, covering his mouth. "What the fuck... What the fuck... He's- He's joking. He's joking with me."

Delirious glitched in front of Evan, chuckling softly. "Sorry, Evan. But I'm not joking." 

Letting out a loud scream, Evan fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_My feet hit the forest floor, leaves crunching under my boots. I was breathing heavily, my ears drawn back. I took a glance back, seeing no man with owl wings. Looking up, I saw him in the sky with a figure in front of him. I didn't care to continue looking, and looked forward once again..._

_...Only to run face-first into someone._

_I staggered back, my wide eyes blinking a few times before I looked up at the finger. My eyes soon filled with fear when I saw the one-eyed man, holding a gun with his eye going wide when he realized who I was. My breathing hitched, my hands going up to my chest, clasped together as I prepared myself to run off._

_Luke grabbed a hold of me, preventing my escape. He had grabbed onto my shoulders, his eyes looking over me as I bit back tears. I didn't know if he was mad at me for lying to him about me being a monster. My ears were flat against my head, my body trembling._

_"Oh my god... I'm so glad you're safe." Luke whispered, a tear falling down his cheek as he brought me into a hug, gripping onto the back of my hoodie. My ears slowly rose, my hands hesitantly wrapping around him. I finally knew that he wasn't going to try to kill me, so I started to cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry for keeping this a secret. I'm so sorry. I was scared that you would try to kill me."_

_Luke pulled away, shaking his head. "Ryan, I would never try to kill you. You're my boyfriend, good lord. I know I kill monsters for a living, but why would you think I'd kill my own lover?" He chuckled softly, running a hand through my hair. I leaned into his touch, exhaling softly. "I didn't know what you were going to do." I placed my hands on his chest, leaning against him slightly._

_Luke sighed, leaving his fingers in my hair. "I missed you so much. That owl didn't do anything to you, did he?" I looked up at him, quickly shaking my head. "No, no! Evan's really kind. Really, really kind. He was trying to protect me all the time. He saved me from dying... He's not like all the other monsters who try to kill all the humans. He's... Really oblivious to a lot of things." I chuckled._

_The hunter sighed with relief, using his free hand to pull me closer to him. "Next time you see him, thank him for me, alright? And tell him I'm sorry for trying to kill him. I thought he was going to try to kill you. I didn't want to take the risk."_

_My breathing hitched slightly, but I nodded slowly. "I-I will." I leaned his body against Luke's, looking down slightly. Luke moved his free hand to lift up my chin, smiling. "I really missed you." Luke whispered softly._

_"I missed you too. I- I couldn't stop thinking about you, but... I mainly thought about how you would kill me the first time you saw me and-" Shutting me up, Luke kissed me gently. I immediately leaned into the kiss, gripping his shirt gently. He moved his hand that was on my chin to my waist, attempting to pull me closer to his body._

_He soon shoved his tongue into my mouth, making me whine softly. He knew I didn't really like that, but I allowed him to do it, just this once. It didn't really feel like a kind idea to smack him and yell at him and remind him. He gripped my hair, turning the kiss from gentle to rough. The sudden tug of my hair made me moan, my leg kicking slightly as my grip on his shirt tightened._

_Luke suddenly parted from the kiss, my mouth opening to speak but he shut me up with another tug at my hair. I decided to just bite my lip as he kissed my jawline, then down to my neck. His other hand went from my waist to the front of my pants, his middle finger and index finger slipping in the front slightly. He leaned away from my neck so he could look at me. "Can I?" He asked._

_I hesitated, then shook my head. "Sorry, I just-"_

_"Shh. You don't have to explain. Can I continue with everything else?" I was glad that Luke was asking if he could. He was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, honestly. He took my feelings into consideration and didn't do anything I was really not intent on doing so. Of course, some things I was forced to do for my greater good. And, they were for my greater good thank-you-very-much. "Yeah." I nodded, as he continued to kiss at my neck. "You find my sensitive spot and I'll suck your dick." I whispered._

_His eye widened. "S-Seriously? N-No joke?" He asked._

_"No joke."_

_After thirty minutes, he couldn't find that one spot that would make me yelp or.. Something. He eventually gave up, leaving me laughing as he pouted. I had to lean up just a bit to kiss his cheek. "Maybe next time." I grinned._

_"Fuck you." Luke grumbled._

_I let out another laugh, his hand tugging my hair again. "Ngh- Stop." I huffed. He only chuckled, tugging again as I bit my lower lip again. I narrowed my eyes, him smirking. "I swear to god, you do that again and-"_

_He tugged my hair again._

_I leaned up and bit his neck, not in a... Romantic way? But more of a 'stop tugging my hair or I'm going to bite your dick next.'_

_"Ow, shit!" Luke hissed, rubbing his neck. I was still leaning up, my head tilted so I was able to bite him once more, yet I felt kind and wrapped my arms around his neck, pecking his lips. "Let's just get back to the camp, alright?" I tilted my head to the side._

_"Alright." He smiled. I took took a step back, his hand taking mine as we walked back to the camp, wherever it may be._


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Now back at our camp, I saw Tyler sitting there, staring at a page in his book, seemingly troubled. "Tyler?" I saw him look up, eyes going wide. "Y-You're-" He stood quickly, dropping the book. "He was keeping this a secret from us for the whole year we've been here."_

_I averted my gaze from Tyler, looking down at the forest floor. The three of us were silent before Tyler spoke up. "If you're scared that I'm going to hurt you, I won't." Tyler exhaled softly, picking up the book that he had held in his hands that were now trembling just the slightest. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, too. It was in the heat of the moment and I didn't know what to do to help myself. I took the first thing I saw into hostage, which was you. I didn't know it was you."_

_He was hesitant to continue speaking. "I didn't want to try to hurt you, I swear." He sat down, placing his elbow on his leg, resting his head on his hand. I took a peek at his book, raising an eyebrow when I saw some drawings. I always thought he was writing down what and how we killed monsters. Just by thinking of killing my own kind made my body shudder._

_"I believe you." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position." I looked over to Luke, who was glaring at Tyler with his eye. "Luke," I spoke up. He looked down at me, about to hiss before I covered his mouth. "He was trying to save his life. He wasn't aware that the person he took hostage was me, alright? Forgive him."_

_Luke went silent, looking away with a sigh. He crossed his arms, looking away from me and Tyler. I watched him walk off, gun in hand. "I'll be back. I need to take a walk." Was all the male said. I nodded after him, waiting until Luke was gone until I sat down beside Tyler, instantly snatching the notebook. He let out a startled gasp as I started to flip through the pages. My eyes landed on the sketch of Evan. On one page, a sketch of him. The other, information about him._

_I didn't bother reading the information. I knew quite a bit about him, yet I didn't want to find out information about him that I most likely didn't want to know about. "Why do you have a sketch of Evan? How did you get it?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow at the hunter who chuckled nervously. "I was sketching the temple for future reference, and he snuck up behind me and asked what I was doing. It ended up with me drawing him. He didn't seem to mind, at least."_

_I nodded slowly, taking a glance at the other side. The information. 'Evan Fong, more commonly known as Vanoss. He is part human, part owl. More human, though. He has large owl wings on his back. He seems to be kind and protective, as far as I know at least. He seems to be very strong, since I was pinned by his foot. He is fairly attractive, if I might add.'_

_I snickered. "'He is fairly attractive, if I might add.'" I read off, looking at Tyler to see his face heat up, turning mildly red. "I- Give that back!" He snapped. I let out a soft chuckle, handing it back. "You're not wrong, though. I guess I could agree with that statement just a tad bit. Just don't tell Luke I said so, he'd get jealous."_

_Tyler nodded with a grin, shutting the book and setting it down beside him._

_\--_

"You saw Evan?! Is he okay?!" Brock exclaimed, gripping onto the coat Brian wore. "He's fine. He's at the temple with the traitors." The robot crossed his arms, looking out the entrance of the cave. "Our group would be stronger with the 'traitors' and Evan in our group! Ryan's befriended the hunters, he can convince them to join us! We can all become that big, happy family that protects each other that you always wanted! That  _we've_ always wanted!" Brock cried, wings fluffing up. 

David and Lui were out patrolling, they didn't need to worry about the two walking in to see them argue. Both Brock and Brian knew that the other two didn't like it, so they attempted to keep the arguing to the minimum in the cave. "Craig betrayed us by bringing a hunter here, who he claimed was a monster! That hunter could have been working with the hunters!" Brian gripped onto Brock's shirt, making the winged boy hiss.

"Ryan betrayed us by falling in love with a hunter, and ditched us for him! We haven't seen him for months." Brock gripped onto the sleeves on Brian's coat, gritting his teeth. "Ryan's been reporting to me when he can. You just don't bother to listen to me! You  _never_ listen to me!" Tears started to well up in his eyes. "You used to want us to come to you with suggestions, took care of everyone, made sure everyone was welcome. When did you change, Brian?! I miss that side of you. Now you're just a dick that only thinks of himself."

Brian went silent, looking away from Brock. He was silent for a good while, before he spoke up. "I'm scared that if I let someone into the group, they'll die just like Jon did. That damn hunter befriended us, took logs of our health every single month. He made sure we were alright. But then, that damned guy took him. He threw him off the cliff and told us that if we weren't careful, we would all die. I took that as a warning to never let anyone join us. If they did, they would die to his hands."

Brock widened his eyes. "Wh-What? You've been thinking that the whole time, and never told me..?" His breathing seemed to hitch. He let out a dry laugh, gripping onto the sleeves even tighter, his hand trembling. "We could have resolved this, together! Together, Brian! It's been so long since then. None of us have died, or got seriously hurt. We need to give the other four a chance, maybe even give the hunters a chance." 

The only thing Brian did was shake his head, along with pulling Brock closer to him. Brock let go of his grip on the coat, letting his arms fall to his side. "We'll speak with the other two about letting Craig and Marcel back in, and let in Evan and maybe Ryan and the hunters." Brian exhaled, letting go of Brock's shirt. 

"I promise I'll make our group the family... that  _we've_ always wanted." Brian smiled softly, making the other male smile as well. "Thank you." Brock placed his fingers on Brian's chin, lifting it up slightly. He kissed him gently, about to wrap his arms around Brian's neck. He heard the laughter of Lui, and instantly parted, smirking slightly. "Maybe later we could continue that." Brock suggested before taking a step back, walking over to lean against the wall by the entrance.

"We found nothing. No signs of the traitors, the hunters, or anything else." David sighed, his fins flexing every so often. "Brian's wanting to let in Evan, the hunters, and the traitors!" Brock exclaimed, grinning. Lui let out a gasp, looking at Brian as he entered. "What?!" He seemed to be holding in squeals. Brian let out a soft, a bit annoyed, sigh. "Tomorrow we can go and search for them. Let's get some rest for now." The robot watched Lui slide quickly into his hole, laughing and squealing on his way down. The serpent chuckled, halting at the entrance to the hole. "Thanks, Brian." He smiled, hopping down.

Brock looked at Brian, seeing a small smirk on his lips. "What's that smirk for?" Brock asked, sauntering over to Brian. "Nothing, nothing." Brian looked up at Brock. "You're smirking for a reason, Brian." He said softly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Brian chuckled, kissing Brock. He wrapped his arms around Brock's waist, pulling the boy closer to himself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_I plummeted off the cliff, hearing the screams and cries of my friends. Tears started to escape my bright blue eyes, my hand outstretching to try to reach them. I begged in my mind that there would be water at the end of the cliff._

_I didn't dare to turn my body around as the wind seemed to be stabbing at my back. I didn't want to see if there was water or not. If there wasn't, I didn't want to be expecting death._

_"Bye, gu-"_

_I sat up quickly, my breathing ragged as I inhaled and exhaled quickly. I could hear monitors beeping, wires being connected to my body. I looked at my arm, an IV attached to my wrist. In a panic, I ripped it out of my arm. A scream quickly escaped my mouth, yet I realized I wasn't in a place that I recognized. My free arm covered my mouth, deafening my sobs. The wires were ripped off as well, making my body shudder._

_Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, that seemed to be a hospital bed, I limped over to the door. I had regular clothes on, so it didn't seem like I was hospitalized. If I had been, I would be dressed in a hospital gown. At least, I think I would be._

_I slowly opened the door, peeking out to see a blonde man, staring at a clipboard, and heading towards the door I had opened. I let out a gasp, which I quickly shut my mouth. I slowly shut the door, and backed up a few steps. Glancing around the room, I saw a tall cabinet on wheels. I quickly pushed it forward, and slipped behind it. My eyes were wide, filled with tears and most likely fear._

_He entered the room, looked instantly at the bed. "Shit! When did he die?!" The man exclaimed, dropping the clipboard and racing out of the room. After a few minutes, I slipped out the room as well. I instantly ran into the first room I saw. It was an exact replica of the room I had been in, except it had a man in the bed._

_I shut the door quickly, wandering over to a clipboard on the counter near the bed. I picked it up, taking a good look at it. 'Name: Evan Fong'_

_My eyes widened, looking at the bed. "Evan..? What'd they do to us?" I whispered, using the counter to help myself to the side of the bed. I examined his body, his face pale. There were so many wires on his body, similar to my body from when I woke up. I placed a hand on his cheek. It was cold, making me flinch. "I'm so sorry I dragged you and the guys into this. I thought'd it be fun, but look at you. You're suffering in the real world." Tears fell from my eyes, my breathing hitched._

_The door swung open, revealing the blonde man, whom I instantly recognized. "Felix, get him out of there! Please!" I begged, gripping Evan's arm. "If he dies in there, he'll leave. Let me go in and kill him! Please, I.. I-" I let out sobs, my nails digging into his arm._

_"I can't let you kill him, Jonathan." Felix said, walking over to my side, staring at Evan as I looked at him with desperation. "Let me kill him, dammit!" I cried out, slamming my fist on the side of the bed. "Let me kill all of them!" I gripped onto his coat, gritting my teeth._

_"I won't let you kill any of them," Felix looked down to the floor, "but I can let you see them. I can't allow you to be able to interact or socialize with any of them. Your job in there would be to keep logs of your friends in there. Make sure they're alive, if not, report back immediately. Keep logs of their health, how they're coping with everything, and their relationships with others. Any other minor information isn't needed, but anything you would think that would be important you may write down in a notebook that you can summon at will. How about it?"_

_I looked down, exhaling. "I accept. Send me back in, now." I instantly nodded, narrowing my eyes slightly. Felix nodded, leading me back to my room. Before exiting, I looked back at Evan. 'I'll get you and the others out of there, even if it costs me my life.' I swore, following Felix out. I had to grip onto the wall and him at times, my head aching and occasionally tripping on my own feet. He continued to ask me if I was alright, to which I kept on saying I was fine._

_I lied back onto my bed, exhaling softly as I shut my eyes. I let out a sharp cry when I felt the IV going into my wrist again. He put a mask on my face, like one of those masks that a doctor would put on your face to make you fall asleep. "You'll be back there soon, Jon. Maybe a little different from your previous form. Just some modifications so you're capable of self defense, and many other things. Good luck." Felix had said._

_I woke up, hearing the chirps of birds. I sat up, running a hand through my hair. I had a mask on my face. I took it off, examining it. It was a hockey mask, which made me smirk. 'Felix seemed to know what my favorite movie is...' I chuckled softly, making my way to a small pond. I looked in, seeing my fluffy black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Everything seemed to be like last time. I understand the need for the mask. To hide my identity from all the others if they manage to see me._

_I wandered around for a bit, making my way out of the small forest to see a large field. In the sky, I saw a winged creature, or maybe person, trying to reach the clouds. He eventually failed, plummeting to the ground._

_I grinned, examining him from a distance. I got to see a close up on his face as he fell, identifying him as Evan. "Found you." I whispered. This new perk, I suppose, was from Felix. I slipped on my mask, racing into the open field._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 has the whole interaction with Evan and Jon.

"...So you aren't joking? This is a simulation that I'm living in, right?" Evan asked the boy in clown makeup, who nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is. I wasn't supposed to interact with anyone. Felix's orders. Guess I kinda broke that rule, huh?" Jon chuckled. "Guess so." Evan smirked, leaning against a nearby tree. "So, did you help him put us in here? I don't... Remember much, honestly. I only remember Felix putting me to sleep, telling me that things will be different. And then I woke up in a field with huge-ass wings." He chuckled, then sighed.

"Nah. I was actually sent in the first time with you guys. I met people, then died. Things happened, and I was appointed to keep tabs on you guys every week." Jon shrugged. "I wish I could go and say hi to the people that actually cared about me. Hell, I fell in love with so many people, kissed a lot of people, did things with people, murdered people..." He shrugged slightly, laughing a bit. His laugh caused Evan to shudder, but a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I see, I see. Involved a lot of people, huh?" 

"Mhm, yeah. I miss it all. I fell in love with one of my best friends, Luke. I knew he didn't see me how I did, and it hurt every single time I looked at him, talked to him. Every single time he mentioned his boyfriend, Ryan, it hurt. I didn't want to say anything, to tell him how I felt. I felt like it would damage our friendship, and it's already happened to me before outside of the sim, I didn't want it to happen again, ya know?" Jon sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to ruin my friendship with both him and Ryan. So I kept my mouth shut. I liked him so much, and I knew I had no chance. I told others about it, and they told me it'll pass. I just-"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. It's been so long since I've been able to talk to another person I know. Felix doesn't speak to me, and when I saw you, I just wanted to talk to you like old times. I don't know if you remember but," Jon smiled, "I just felt so... So happy to see that you're doing okay."

Evan chuckled softly. "It's fine. I kind of remember you too, so don't worry. How do we know each other outside of the sim? It kinda feels like I know you, but I don't at the same time. Does that make sense?" Evan looked up to Jon, who was smiling softly. "Kinda, yeah." He shrugged. "This is all too complicated to explain right now. I better get going before Felix finds out that I'm talking to you." Jon stretched his arms over his head, exhaling softly as his eyes glanced around the area. "I'll be sure to try to track you down later, okay? Be safe." Jon told him. "Seriously. We can't afford for one of you guys to die so early." Jon said, a stern tone to his voice.

Evan nodded slowly. "Got it. I'll try-" Jon cut him off, shaking his head. "No, you will stay safe. No trying. You just will. I don't even know if the healers know how to revive someone from the dead in here." He mumbled the last part, then shook his head. "Gah, too much information for you! I'll be going now, for real this time. Bye!" Jon waved, dashing off into the forest. 

Evan watched him go, his eyes fixed on the spot where Jon had left. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing and shut his eyes. Flexing his wings, he turned, walking back towards the temple. 'How far did I go in?' He asked himself, looking around for at least a familiar sign. Yet the more he walked, the more he felt like he was getting himself even more lost. 'Alright, Evan, don't panic. You can just fly on up and get to the temple. Simple.' 

He zoomed up into the sky, looking above the trees. Sure enough, he could see the temple in the short distance. 'Bless my wings. I would have gone right past it.' He grinned slightly, landing in front of the temple. Just as he was about to take a step into the place he was starting to call home, he heard someone clear their throat. 

"Yo, winged boy, I have some questions that you need to answer."

Upon turning, he saw the one-eyed man that tried to shoot at him and Ryan.

"Luke?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Brian stood by the entrance of the cave, sighing when he glanced behind his shoulder to see Brock walking up to him. "We're ready to go." He stated, halting to stand beside Brian. "This is going to be dangerous, and you know it." Brian grabbed hold on Brock's hand, lacing their fingers together in an attempt of comforting himself and Brock. "I know," Brock sighed. "But Evan is going to be a great addition to our rebellion, along with Craig and Marcel." 

Brian went silent for a good few moments. "Yeah." He finally said, about to say something when Lui and David walked up to stand on the other side of Brian. "We're good." David said, eyes glancing from Brock to the large field that the small group would meet up in. "David, Lui, follow the river. Brock will take the skies, and I'll go on ground. If they decide to attack, we'll have advantages." Brian took a step forward, letting go of Brock's hand. "But we can only hope it doesn't come to that."

Going down the mountain wasn't as easy as Brian expected it to be. It made him realize he hadn't exited the cave for quite a bit of time. At least- without Brock's help. "Having some trouble there?" Brock asked, smirking when Brian shot a glare back. "I'm fine." He hissed, jumping down onto a sturdy-looking rock. Well, the sturdy rock wasn't as sturdy as he wanted it to be, and Brian was soon falling down the mountain in the least graceful way possible. Brock snorted, holding back laughter. "You might want to help him." David called out from on the other side of the mountain. His voice was faint, and Brock could tell David had truly attempted to yell.

Even from where Brock was, he could hear Lui's laughter erupting from the mountain, surprising the eagle. It was full of pure amusement, which was a nice thing to hear if it wasn't caused from Brian's mishap. Brock eventually swooped down, reaching out a hand to snatch the robot. "Brian, grab on!" Brock yelled, his eyebrows furrowing when he realized the male was starting to become severely injured. Eventually, Brock snatched the leather jacket Brian was wearing, making the robot's tumble come to a sudden halt. 

Brian was breathing heavily. He brought up a trembling arm to grip onto Brock's tank top. "Th-Thank you." Brian said, looking up at Brock. Brock's face had went from amused to worried in a matter of seconds. "Hold on, stay still." Brock carefully picked up Brian, making sure to not injure the robot any further. "There's a small opening," Brian inhaled sharply, "Over there." Brian lifted up an arm to point down. "You'll see it, I'm sure." 

Brock nodded in a somewhat understanding manner, flying down until he saw the small opening Brock was talking about. He swooped in, keeping Brian's body close to his. Once landed, he gently set down Brian's body. "My wounds can be easily treated... Just go and grab a few bandages from the main cave and bring them back here." Brian semi-ordered. "I'll be able to tend-" Brian shut his eyes for a moment. "-to my wounds myself."

Brock hesitantly nodded, walking back out of the hole. He stood there for a moment before glancing back over his shoulder at Brian. "Promise me you wont go to sleep on me, alright? I don't want to have to do this without you." Brock said, flashing a hopeful smile before launching off back towards the cave.

Brian let out a sharp sigh, opening his eyes. "I can't make any promises like that, Brock..." He leaned his head back against the bumpy wall. His eyes felt heavy, wanting to close and fall into a slumber he would never wake out of. But Brian refused, and sat up more. He grit his teeth and gripped the most major wound on his body as best as he could. "I'll do it for you, Brock." Brian whispered to himself, eyebrows furrowing. 

Brock tumbled back into the cave. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide. "You're not asleep, thank god." He sighed in relief, handing the bandages to Brian. "No. Were you... Expecting me to be dead?" Brock hesitated on answering. He sat down beside Brian, leaning his head against his shoulder as Brian started to bandage up his wounds. "You looked so hurt... You looked like you wanted to go. I got so scared so I flew as fast as I could to the cave and back. I didn't want to lose you, Brian." Brock turned his head to look up at Brian's face, flinching when the half-robot was looking down at him. "Are other places like your eye?" Brock asked softly.

Now that Brock mentioned it, the only place Brian had robot parts was mostly half his face, and mainly just around Brian's left eye. "Not that I know of," Brian admitted. "But why would you think I wanted to leave you behind, and just die right then and there?" Brian said, shaking his head. "That's stupid." 

Brock chuckled softly with a shrug. "I dunno. I just got worried, that's all. We need you to stay with us so you can lead our group. Nobody else is capable of doing it as well as you are. Not even Evan." Brock sighed and lifted up his head, then stood. "I'm going to see how much farther it is until the base of the mountain, I'll be right back." Brock stated, then exited the hole once again, swooping down. 

Brian watched him go. At this point, he was almost done with bandaging up his body. Of course, he would struggle on standing- but that wouldn't stop him. Not at all. Brian finished up on taking care of his wounds, then shakily stood. He placed a hand on the wall in attempt to support himself. At this time, Brock landed back outside the hole. "Alright so- Oh jesus-" Brock slipped back into the hole and helped Brian fully stand. "You couldn't have waited until I came back?" He huffed. "What would have happened if you fell? Good lord, sometimes you're really-"

Brian let out a small grunt of annoyance and leaned over to plant a kiss on Brock's lips. Mainly to shut him up so Brian didn't have to hear him complaining. "Now, if you're done nagging, we should go so we aren't late on meeting up with Lui and David." 

Brock nodded slowly, his face starting to burn up just a tad bit. "Y-Yeah, alright." He stammered, helping Brian towards the exit.


End file.
